


Into The Woods

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-30
Updated: 2000-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: If you go down to the woods today...





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Into The Woods

## Into The Woods

by Alison

Author's notes: WARNING!!! This is very dark and nasty. It's an AU story concerning a Ray and Fraser that we don't very often see. If you've read my other stuff then you know I don't see them like this either. But this appeared one day.

* * *

**INTO THE WOODS**

By the time I've driven the car around the lake and up into the woods, he's starting to stir next to me. He shouldn't eat all that junk food; if he didn't his palette would be less jaded and he would have been able to taste the sedative I put in his coffee. 

He tries to lift his head but the drug is still in his system and he can't move properly. 

"Fraser?" he croaks. "What's happening?" 

He starts to move his head from side to side trying to dislodge the blindfold. It's not hurting him; it's simply a blindfold. He can't move his hands because of the cuffs. They're not tight, but they do their job. 

"Fraser?" he says again, a little more clearly this time. "Are you there?" 

"Yes I'm here Ray," I say, placing one hand on his thigh. "Don't worry about anything, you'll be fine." 

"What's happening?" he says again. "What's with the blindfold?" 

"It's a surprise for you," I answer. "Now be quiet." 

"Surprise?" Ray shifts in his seat. "Fraser, I've got fucking handcuffs on. What's going on!" 

"Be quiet Ray," I say, squeezing his leg in warning. 

"Frase! For fuck's - ow!" I dig my fingers in, catching the long muscles. 

"Be quiet, Ray," I say again. 

He subsides for a moment, but I can see his arms tensing and relaxing as he tests the cuffs. They're fastened securely, he won't be able to do anything about them. 

"What do you want?" he says, this time quietly. "What are you doing? What's the surprise?" 

"You'll see," I say. "When we get into the hills you'll see." 

It only takes another ten minutes to get to the place I have in mind. Ray hasn't spoken again; he's very quiet, very still, just waiting. I recognise this about him; he's like a wild animal waiting for an opportunity to get away. He won't. I won't let him. 

When the car stops he lifts his head from the back of the seat and turns blind eyes to me. 

"We here?" he says. "What's going to happen now?" 

I don't answer him; I go around to the passenger side and taking hold of a handful of hair I pull him out of the car. Off balance and still groggy from the sedative, he falls to his knees in the grass. 

I leave him there and go back to the car, starting it up and driving it another hundred yards away. There's no reason other than wanting to see his reaction. 

His head lifts up and he casts around, again putting me in mind of a wild animal. In the rear view mirror I see him squirm through the handcuffs and climb unsteadily to his feet. Reaching up he pulls off the blindfold, squinting in the light. 

I'm not willing to give him any more freedom, so I climb out of the car and jog towards him. He sees me coming and turns around, wanting to run away I think, but he's no match for me. I'm stronger anyway, and he still has too much of the drug in his system to be capable of getting very far. 

I knock him face down on the ground and put a foot on his back to keep him there. 

"Please Fraser, I don't know what's going on here," he says, squirming under me. "Just lemme go, yeah? Come on." 

"No Ray. I told you I've got a surprise for you." 

"I don't want it Fraser. Whatever it is, I don't want it." 

I move my foot and use it to flip him over onto his back. He squints again in the light, his weak eyes letting him down. He puts his cuffed hands over them, but I kick them away. 

"I love your hands Ray," I say conversationally. "Do you know how long I've wanted to feel those hands on me, on my body? How much I want you to touch me?" 

"I thought we'd been through this," says Ray. "I told you that I don't do that. I'm not wired like you, Frase. Come on, let me go." 

Under my foot I feel his body tense, ready for action, so I simply straddle him and drop until I'm effectively holding him in place. 

That seems to panic him; he starts to wriggle under me, struggling to get away. I reach down and grab his hair again, forcing him to look at me. 

"Ray, stop this," I say. "I will have you, but it doesn't have to hurt. But if you keep struggling then I will make sure that you experience pain beyond your wildest imaginings. Do I make myself clear?" Just as a warning I slap his face, not hard, but enough to shock him into momentary stillness. 

"Fraser, stop," he says. "This is stupid. D'you really want to ruin our partnership, our friendship over something like this? Get off of me now and then we can go back to Chicago. We'll forget about it. Okay?" 

"Shut up Ray," I say calmly. Then I lean forward and kiss him. His mouth is soft and pliant under mine for a second and then I feel his lips part. I knew he would want this eventually. 

The pain that sears through my body as he bites my tongue is incredible and I rear back. This time it's not a slap. It's a punch, enough to draw blood. He makes a noise in his throat, half pain, half protest and lies there staring at me, his tongue snaking out to lap the blood away. 

"Don't EVER do that again," I say. "You're not doing yourself any favours." 

I put one of my hands on his groin, stroking gently. He closes his eyes and makes that noise again. His hands, currently lying on the ground above his head, suddenly come forward and he catches me hard on the side of my face, toppling me off him. Pushing himself to his feet, he pulls back his foot to kick me, but I lash out my own foot and catch him hard on the knee. Still unable to balance himself he falls onto his ass and I'm on him before he can move. I kick him hard on the chest, knocking him over onto his back, then as he pulls away, trying to get on his hands and knees I kick out again, this time making contact with his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He collapses onto his side, facing me, chest heaving as his lungs try and pull air in. 

Before he can regain any control, I unbutton his jeans and pull them off, taking his boots with them. I can't get his shirt off because of the cuffs, so I take out my knife and cut it off him, leaving him naked, breathing hard and painfully, his chest and stomach marked red from my boot. 

I unfasten my own jeans, pushing them down just past my thighs, then kneel at his feet. I roll him onto his back and spread his legs wide. His breathing is coming back under control, but as I cover his body with my own I can feel his heart pounding in panic. 

I put one hand on his chin, forcing his head up and then begin to squeeze gently on the main artery in his neck. Just as he begins to pass out I release the pressure. As he recovers I lean forward to kiss him. This time he doesn't fight back. 

"You see Ray? I could kill you in a heartbeat. But I won't, because I love you. I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you. But you have to do what I tell you to, okay? Just relax and enjoy this." 

I lick my hand and take hold of my dick, placing it at Ray's opening. He's lying quiet at the moment, trying to gather his thoughts. That's a dangerous thing to let Ray do; he's easier to control if he's kept off balance, so with my other hand I reach down to his stomach and press on the newly forming bruises. He flinches and gasps and it brings his mind away from wherever it was. I want him with me all through this. 

Bracing myself against him, I shove myself inside him. He cries out, but it's muffled as I kiss him again and again. 

The tightness of him is incredible, and his attempts to get away from me only heighten the sensations coursing through my body. 

It's such an aphrodisiac, having that lean, perfect body completely at my mercy. He wants to get away, but he can't. His head is tilted back, exposing the long line of neck and unable to resist I lean forward and bite hard enough to leave a mark. 

He flinches away. 

"Fraser!" he says, almost on a scream. "Jesus Fraser, stop! Please stop." His hands are pulling fruitlessly at the handcuffs; he knows he can't get away. Trying just makes it better for me. 

I reach up and take hold of a handful of his hair, pulling his head down so that he's looking at me. His eyes are wide and panicked, and I can smell the sweat and fear on him. His expression is full of pain, but I know that I'm not hurting him really; he likes me to control him in our daily lives so why should this be any different? 

"Enough Fraser, please," he gasps. "Let me go now and we won't ever talk about this." 

He doesn't even know that he likes this. I pull his hair again, forcing his face towards mine, and I kiss him, forcing my tongue deep into him, fucking his mouth with it in the same way that my dick is fucking his perfect ass. His breathing is ragged, but it's arousal. I know it is. 

I feel my orgasm starting somewhere at the base of my spine and I begin to slam into him harder, anchoring myself with one hand in his hair, the other resting on his throat. I keep my eyes open; I want to see his face while this happens, but my climax is so strong that my eyes close by themselves. I hear myself crying out his name as I pulse into him, and when it's over I drop bonelessly onto him, my head in the crook of his neck. 

"Oh Ray," I say, when I finally get my breath back. "Thank you." 

"You okay?" Ray asks softly. I look up and nod. 

"Do you wanna unfasten the cuffs, Frase?" he says. "I'm not gonna fight you now." 

I knew he would start thinking my way when he realised how good this could be, and I don't see any danger in letting him go, so I pull myself off him and dig in the pocket of my jeans for the key. 

He smiles at me as I unlock the cuffs, and I smile back. Caught in that smile I don't see his eyes until it's way too late. 

The second he's free, he starts scrabbling backwards. Still heavy limbed, I grab at him but he slides out of my grasp and gets to his feet. 

"You fucker!" he shouts. "You fucking bastard! How could you do that? You were my friend!" 

"Ray!" I get to my feet, pulling up my jeans, and advance on him. He backs up until he's against the rough bark of a tree, still gloriously naked; still utterly beautiful. I trap him against the tree, my hands either side of his head. 

"Ray," I say again softly. "It's all right." 

His eyes are still wild, his breathing still ragged, but he leans his head forward and rests it on my shoulder. I put one hand on his hair. 

He turns his head so that his lips are brushing my ear. 

"Motherfucker," he says softly, and the next thing I know is an intense pain in my groin as he brings his knee up. I fall to my knees as he slides away from me again, circling behind me. His foot in the back of my head causes me to slam face first into the tree and I'm momentarily stunned. 

There is clear air behind me briefly as he vanishes, then I feel him come back. He pulls my arms behind me and I feel the cuffs click into place. 

He puts his hand on the back of my neck and drives my face forward into the tree two, three times until I'm dizzy, blood flowing from my nose. 

"How does it feel, huh?" he shouts. "To be so fucking helpless? Not knowing what's happening?" He drops to his knees and forces my head around until I'm looking at him. "You bastard," he says. Then he says it again, more gently. 

"You bastard. You were my friend. I thought we connected, y'know?" 

"You wanted this," I say, a little thickly. My mouth is full of my own blood and I think my nose is broken. 

"How long would it take you to get back to Chicago, walking?" he asks. 

"About four hours I think," I say. "Why?" 

"'Cos you'd better start now," he says, standing up and disappearing from my field of vision. When he returns, he's got his jeans on. His shirt is ruined, of course. He reaches into my pocket and takes out the keys to the GTO. 

"When you get back," he says, "I'll be gone. You won't be able to find me, Fraser. I'm an undercover cop, remember; I know how to disappear. You'll never know where I am, so watch your back." 

I twist my head so that I can see his face. He looks angry and sad, all at the same time. 

"You'll be back," I say. "You know you will." 

He shakes his head, turns and walks away. Seconds later I hear the GTO start up and pull away. 

After another minute has gone past I pull myself to my feet and slide through the cuffs as Ray had done earlier. The I start walking. It's a long way to Chicago. 


End file.
